Ritual Interrupted
by Goddess Hekate
Summary: [Renjichi] Their peculiar ritual takes a sudden, interesting and quite unexpected twist because of green apple scent? Why? because Ichigo can't control himself.


Sudden yaoi, shounen ai rather, inspiration if boyxboy action makes you squeamish, please feel free not to read. .

**Title:** Ritual Interrupted.

**Author:** The Fabulous moi!

**Pairing:** RenjixIchigo

**Rating:** It's fairly innocent, worse stuff can be seen on the telly… hmm PG-13

**Genre:** If there exists one, I sure do not remember.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Bleach? If I did own bleach you'd see a whole lot of skin the majority of the time.

Rakei: So no, I'm just extending my godlike author powers; because I'm the author I also OWN this universe and everything that happens in it! So suck it up my sweet bitches!

Ichigo: Bitches? Are you talking to us? scowls

Rakei: I was talking to the audience, hmm well readers rather, but you can include yourselves in it to . since _you _have no power here! evil author laugh

Renji: Bastard! Author snaps fingers and lightning strikes Ah sorry, so what are you going to make us do mumbles psycho authors.

Rakei: I'll just pretend I didn't hear that… And that is a secret.

Well let's get on with it! Dance my puppets, dance!

ώ

How many times had this happened again? Ichigo had lost count; it seemed to happen in every other argument they shared.

Had it become some sort of tradition? A ritual of "push-your-face-up-to-an-inch-away-from-your-opponents-face"?

As you can probably guess another argument had taken place and the red-haired shinigami had instantly put his face an inch from Ichigo's. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stared unblinkingly into the other mans dark maroon eyes, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Huh!? What did you say?" Asked Renji an insulted and dangerous glint appearing in his eyes, as his breath washed over Ichigo's lower face. _What is that scent? It is so nice, like Green apple sweets… _Ichigo's mouth was watering; it was a secret of his he loved the sweet yet slightly bitter taste of those green apple sweets. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the other shinigami's mouth still tasted of green apple.

"I said you are such a freeloader" Ichigo said the closeness of their faces was getting to him now, the tattooed forehead and the hair was so pronounced in his mind, and it was true Renji really was a freeloader!

The Green apple scent assaulted Ichigo's nose again and Renji's face suddenly seemed to be a bit closer than before. Ichigo became intensely aware that Renji had a hold of his upperarm and that he was pulling his torso, towards Renji's own in his anger.

"So because I showed courtesy to your sister who asked if I wanted something to eat, that's suddenly freeloading!" Renji yelled loudly into Ichigo's face. A wild look pushed into Ichigo's eyes he couldn't take it anymore his mouth was craving that deliriously delicious scent and something snapped in the back of his head like a too stretched rubber band. Before Ichigo could even start to think about backing away from Renji, his lips had collided with Renji's soft moist ones. They _did _taste of green apple!

Renji's eyes snapped wide open in shock when Ichigo's lips meshed together with his own and those honey brown eyes slid close, as Renji's head processed what was going on and was about to push Ichigo way in disgust a nimble tongue rushed over his lowerlip and a gasp was released, and the opportunity that the opened mouth presented was taken by that silky tongue, Renji's eyes dropped closed.

Ichigo really did not know what had come over him but damn! The redhead's mouth tasted _so_ good. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care that Renji's fingers, which less than 45 seconds before were gripping him tightly, were lose and that the hand those fingers belonged to was travelling down his arm to his waist. Ichigo's own hands had found their way to Renji's hair and the rubber band that held Renji's hair snapped, and then the left hand stayed tangled in those red tresses as the right one travelled down the redhead's back, and up under the yellow shirt to touch smooth skin.

Renji was in heaven! Ichigo's tongue was very talented and the pleasure he received from stroking his tongue against the Orange haired man's one was almost enough to make him oblivious to the hand that had snuck underneath his shirt, _two can play that game!_ Shot through Renji's head as his previously immobile hands suddenly became animated, both hands found Ichigo's waist and both travelled underneath Ichigo's white shirt the right one at the back and the left one found hard abs.

Unfortunately all beings of eukaryotic celles need oxygen to keep their respiration process working; therefore, it wasn't such a surprise when Ichigo and Renji had to tear their faces from each other two and a half minute into the kissing deal.

Through heavy pants and slight gasps Renji forced out a question: "What was that about?" Ichigo, who was getting his breath back just answered: "Don't ask" to which Renji shakily laughed through his panting.

"It was really good either way." said the redhead.

"Ichi-nii and Abarai-nii-san, dinner is ready!" called Yuzu from out side the door. Walking down the stair behind the redhead Ichigo though perhaps the tradition wasn't so bad after all.

La fin.

Rakei: This was completely random and thought up and written in less than half an hour, I'm not an active fanfiction author, I stopped that more than a year ago, but if it so happens that other random bursts of inspiration makes my fingers twitch, perhaps I'll make a few exceptions. There is also a reason for this development, I didn't have the time to both write fanfiction, work on my novel and balance school work.

Renji: Where is the sex? You summon us in the middle of peaceful dreams and there is no sex? What sort of author are you?

Ichigo: Gotta hand it to him he is right, there is no sex?

Rakei: evil smile you sure you want to tempt me? If ya can't handle the heat get out of the furnace. Now that's what it is going to be when I turn up the heat. What you are saying is only bother you when I feel like writing random kinky smut?

Renji: On the other hand he is crazy, maybe the things we'll be made to do will be a little too much to handle…

Ichigo: Are you backing down without a fight? scowl

Rakei: pushes the soon to be quarrelling couple into a walk in closet Now that just about wraps it up.


End file.
